In prior art document EP2746137 A1 by the applicant, a driving assist system is disclosed, which enables the autonomous parking of a vehicle in a parking place and that uses information about the surroundings such as e.g., other parked vehicles, moving vehicles, dynamic or stationary objects, animals, other barriers or guiding means in a parking area to perform this task. In order to determine information about the surroundings one or more sensors may be utilized, such as a radar, a lidar, an IR camera and/or ultrasonic sensor among others. In this regard, the driving assist system may be referred to as a parking assist system.
In prior art it is known to use tow bars arranged on the vehicle and which length and pivotal position is adjustably controllable from within the vehicle.
A drawback with known tow bars is generally the way they take up unnecessary space when the driver navigates with the vehicle and the tow bar is not used for e.g., towing trailer or supporting a bike carrier. Thus, there is a risk that the tow bar scratches other vehicles during navigation, especially during parking.